dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bitterblack Isle/@comment-24147622-20131109055440/@comment-94.140.84.108-20131114061240
sadly, i have no recording device. decent video of low level play is this one (followup for whole game, he finishes daimon at 49. but, it's easy to drop level if you did it once already) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58b7kVTZIcE could you at least name challenging opponent? low level play is more or less everything goes. every enemy is easy if you know his weakness room full of garms? you don't need any stats for that... 3 garms take about 25sec maybe even if you could fight them at level 1 if you use right tools for the job in exploiting their weakness. Liquid Vim+Rusted bow(3 stars at least)+petrifying arrows. before you say there is no option for those, they can be farmed in Duskmoon elder ogre? i mean really? i don't say it's easy going with weapons. had 1 hour bitch fight to beat him with 3 star stilletos, damn annoying sob. but, in low level play... peace of cake. sleep arrows with rusted bow->throwblast. getting preemption bonus for each throwblast totally rips him apart. "That's a tremendous amount of planning and farming you're talking about" tremendous? really? ok, let's see... i actually prefer getting to Gran Soren 1st as i get 5 things there. instant 3 star rusted bow, teleport, access to periapts, easy low exp money farming and duplication run past everything to midnight helix into the broken grate and save. 1st you need rancid meat and liftstone. if chest behind grate didn't give rancid suicide in abyss. throw 1 or 2 barrels on prisoner so you almost get him free, then save and set up rancid meat and run on left side to the exit. tamper fight so prisoner loses, run up the stairs so dragon flies into the air, now run and pick loot. if no weapon 2 suicide (hope on helmbarte, otherwise you need to repeat). teleport to start and run back to get the key where you simply liftstone as soon as you pick it up. now run to warriors respite passing every enemy and grab gem and 18 throwblasts, then liftstone back. run to duskmoon and grab dragon's ire. upgrade both to 1 star and run back to midnight helix. repeat rancid meat, except this time tamper so dragon loses and you dragonforge gear. each time you pass Duskmoon be sure to pick up those 40 arrows on upper ledge. and be sure to visit Cassardis to get Liquid Vim from Encampment. now, liftstone back and get another 2 rancid meats, get those 18 throwblasts, 40 petrifying arrows (not needed if strider 6) you farmed in Duskmoon and around 150 sleeper arrows you bought in Cassardis. with this you're ready to get mats for Helmbarte. in Garden go on balcony and shoot up everything down. save, set up rancid and if Garm doesn't show up reload, same if you don't get Fang. once you get one, go to Ward of Regret and kill those skeletons with barrels or Liquid Vim+Ire. save, set up rancid meat and when Ogre spawns, put him to sleep with rusted bow and sleeper arrows, then hit him with throwblast or 2. teleport to Cassardis and dupe the mats. now go to Duskmoon and Baroch is still there. you only killed 1 cyclops, 8 goblins, 10 skeletons, 1 giant skeleton, 1 garm and 1 ogre in BBI. well last 2 as many times as you needed to get fangs drop. although, if you go as full time strider... you don't even need to kill last 2 as long as your vocation has pilfer. sleep->steal->escape or reload it's no rocket science, you know. although you make it like it is. now, where is there some farming which would differ from ordinary?